


Mage Pride, Tevene Translation

by katiebour



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Arcanum, F/M, Songfic, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebour/pseuds/katiebour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>This has undergone a major update to bring it completely in line with my Tevene reference/dictionary.</b></p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mage Pride, Tevene Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mage Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3796) by Inon Zur. 



> I am a sort of amateur linguist- I took a lot of linguistics classes when I got my first bachelor's, and I've studied Spanish, Japanese, and Mandarin. Plus I was in choir for years and translated German/Italian/Spanish lyrics for fun.
> 
> So I decided to give this a shot! And it's in ~~Arcanum~~ Tevene, I believe.
> 
> I based my translation off of both Latin and Italian, and I figure the few differences between either of those can be ascribed to the fact that Arcanum is not exactly Latin.
> 
> If you like it and want to take it anywhere, please give me credit! I spent hours working on this!
> 
> Oh, crap, my geekiness is showing.
> 
>  ~~I see this as Anders' Lament, so to speak- I see the first part as being spoken towards Hawke, and the second part towards Andraste.~~
> 
> Based on the gender of certain pronouns, I think this is actually both Anders' Lament and a duet between him and F!Hawke. Sorry, all you M!Hawke-ers, but the pronouns don't lie. XD But you have a dictionary to change the gendered pronouns if you want, right? ;)

Anders:                   **tui e mea-**  
                             unto you and I  
F!Hawke:                 **e tua, ma adore.**  
                             and you, my love(masc).  
F!Hawke:                 **omne a rei vera ti reina.**  
                             in all, to king true your(masc) queen/in all, to your king I your true queen.  
(alternatively-           **omne a rei via ti rei na** -  
                             in all, guilt forces your(masc) pride.)  
Anders:                   **tu rei na-**  
                             it's not your(fem) fault  
F!Hawke:                 **dore na.**  
                             no shame.

Anders:                   **tui e mea-**  
                             unto you and I  
F!Hawke:                 **e tua, ma adore.**  
                             and you, my love(masc).  
F!Hawke:                 **omne ore via ti na adore**.  
                             every mouth that forces fears, you hate.    
Anders:                   **tu rei na-**  
                             it's not your fault  
F!Hawke:                 **dore na**.  
                             no shame.

 **domna miri solia,**  
Lady, beautiful, of the sun  
 **si da alli-**  
if you give to others  
 **domna miri solia,**  
Lady, beautiful, of the sun  
 **si re da mi?**  
should it not also be given to me?

 **domna miri solia,**  
Lady, beautiful, of the sun  
 **si da alli-**  
if you give to others  
 **tu rei na-**  
it's not your fault  
 **dore na.**  
no shame.

 **tui e mea-**  
unto you and I  
 **e tora na adoro-**  
and a gateway to hate  
 **omne reme a di re na.**  
In the end, you return to the gods as nothing.  
 **dore na...**  
no shame...  
 **dore na.**  
no shame.

 **tui e mea-**  
unto you and I  
 **e tora na adore-**  
and a goal you hate  
 **omne reme a di re na.**  
In the end, you return to the gods as nothing.  
 **dore na...**  
no shame...  
 **dore na.**  
no shame.

 **domna miri solia,**  
Lady, beautiful, of the sun  
 **si da alli-**  
if you give to others  
 **domna miri solia,**    
Lady, beautiful, of the sun  
 **si re da mi?**  
should it not also be given to me?  
 **(so rei na, dore na)**  
To know no king, no shame

 **domna miri solia,**  
Lady, beautiful, of the sun  
 **si da alli-**  
if you give to others  
 **domna miri solia,**  
Lady, beautiful, of the sun  
 **si re da mi?**  
should it not also be given to me?  
 **(so rei na, dore na)**  
To know no king, no shame

 **domna miri solia,**  
Lady, beautiful, of the sun  
 **si da alli-**  
if you give to others  
 **tui e ma,**  
you and my-  
 **dore na.**  
my pride.


End file.
